youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Hog 2
Spider-Hog 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and Michael Chabon. The sequel to Spider-Hog, it's the second film in Raimi's Spider-Hog film trilogy based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name. Two years after Spider-Hog, the film starts with Peter Parker (Sonic) struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Hog. Dr. Otto Octavius (Mephiles the Dark), who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and the death of his wife. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is called "Dr. Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of the people of New York City. Spider-Hog must stop him from annihilating the city. It grossed over $783 million worldwide and won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. It also received five awards at the Saturn Awards ceremony including Best Fantasy Film and Best Director for Raimi. The film's success led to Spider-Hog 3, released in 2007. Plot It started with Peter Parker (Sonic) struggles from his crime-fighting as Spider-Hog with the demands of his normal life. Peter is estranged from Mary Jane Watson (Amy Rose) and his best friends: Harry Osborn (Knuckles). Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of the brilliant scientist, Dr. Otto Octavius (Mephiles). Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fustion power, wears a harness of powerful robitic arms for an experiment in sustained fusion. When a power spike causes an experiment to destabilize rapidly, Octavius stubbornly refuses to shut the experiment down, leading to disastrous consequences: Octavius' wife, Rosalie Octavius (Genie) was killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. Spider-Hog arrives and shuts down the experiment before it can do any further damage. After the accident, he was taken to a hospital, but the tentacles kill all the medical crew. The tentacles lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and hides at a harbor. The arms convince him to retry the experiment. To fund it, Octavius, now called Doctor Octopus by the Daily Bugle, robs a bank. Then, Peter gets into a fight with Harry over his "loyalty" to Spider-Hog. Then, Peter discovers that his powers prove unreliable due to his emotional breakdown, decides to abandon his alter ego and lived a normal life while trying to reconcile with Mary Jane. The next morning, the garbageman brings Spider-Hog's costume to J. Jonah Jameson who takes credit for Spider-Hog's disappearance. Meanwhile, at his aunt's house, Sonic tells Aunt May (Yesenia) that his Uncle Ben (Lorcan)'s death was his fault. At night, Dr. Octopus needs tritium for his reactor and go to Harry's place to get it. Then, Harry agrees to give Octavius the tritium if he bringing Spider-Hog to him and tells him that Peter is the key to finding him. Then, he told Ock not to harm Peter. Meanwhile, Peter saw the building was on fire ever though he's not Spider-Hog anymore, but he went in to save the little girl (Cream). The next day, Aunt May forgives Peter. When his nine-year-old neighbor becomes aware of Spider-Hog's disappearance and the rising crime rate in New York City, Peter becomes concerned. The next morning, Mary Jane invite Peter at the coffee shop to talk about their future until they got interupted by Dr. Octopus. Then, Dr. Octopus told Peter to find Spider-Hog and got Mary Jane as hostage. Determined to bring her back and realizing that his powers are restored, Peter dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle while Jameson continues to denounce Spider-Hog as a menace. Then, Spider-Hog meets and battles Ock where they fall onto a passing train. Then, Dr. Octopus increases the train's throttle to full, then disables the controls and jumps off. Then, Spider-Hog stops the train before the track ends. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. Later, he realizes his mask is off, but the passengers are so grateful that they vow not to reveal his secret. Then, Octavius returns, demanding Spider-Hog and subdues the passengers. After knocking out Spider-Hog, Octavius delivers him to Harry. After Harry gave Dr. Octopus the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Hog until he discover that Spider-Hog is Peter. Then, Peter convinces Harry where is Dr. Octopus and makes his way to his waterfront laboratory. Later, Spider-Hog attempts to rescue Mary Jane, but one of Ock's tentacles senses them and the boys fight once more. Then, Spider-Hog subdues Ock, reveals his identity to him and convinces him to let go of one's own ambitions for the benefit of the greater good. Then, Octavius finally relents, commands his tentacles to obey him and decides to drown the fusion reactor into the Hudson River to prevent it. Mary Jane discovers Spider-Man's true identity and know why they can't be together, so Spider-Hog put Mary Jane down and leaves. Meanwhile, Harry's visited by the ghost of his father (Lyric) in a hanging mirror, pleading him to avenge his death. Enraged, Harry shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing The Green Goblin's equipment (which Peter hid after his death), pondering what to do next. The next day, Mary Jane changes her mind and arrives at Peter's apartment, admitting her true feelings for him. After the passionate kiss, a siren rang and Mary Jane encourages Peter to respond as Spider-Hog. Then, Spider-Hog left to fight crime. Cast Sonic_run_happily.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Peter Parker/Spider-Hog, a superhero, a Columbia University student and photographer for the Daily Bugle|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna as Harry Osborn: Oscorp's leader and Norman Osborn's son who holds a resentment against Spider-Hog over his father's death|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose 8.jpg|Amy Rose as Mary Jane Watson: A friend who Peter loved since he was a child, but he gave up the chance to being with her due to his obligations as a superhero|link=Amy Rose Mephiles the Dark.jpg|Mephiles the Dark as Dr. Octavius, A scientist and Peter's role model who goes insane after his failure to create a self-sustaining fusion reaction. Octavius is bonded with his handling equipment, four artificially intelligent mechanical tentacles|link=Mephiles the Dark Genie_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Genie the Hedgehog as Rosalie Octavius: Otto's wife and assistant|link=Genie the Hedgehog Yesenia_the_Hedgehog.jpg|Yesenia the Hedgehog as Aunt May: Ben Parker's widower, Andrea's mother and Sonic's aunt|link=Yesenia the Hedgehog Helen.jpg|Helen as Ursula Ditkovich: The daughter of the landlord of Peter's apartment|link=Helen Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mr. Ditkovich|link=Dr. Eggman Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn as Betty Bran|link=Sally Acorn Mushu 2.jpg|Mushu as J. Jonah Jameson: The miserly chief of the Daily Bugle who carries a personal vendetta against Spider-Hog whom he considers a criminal|link=Mushu Tails_5.jpg|Tails as Robbie Robertson|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Espio the Chameleon.jpg|Espio the Chameleon as Mr. Aziz: The pizza store owner who later dismisses Parker|link=Espio the Chameleon Batty.jpg|Batty as Dr. Curt Connors: One of Peter's college physics professors. He is a colleague of Octavius|link=Batty Koda Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies